


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第七章 黑雾

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第七章 黑雾

晚霞随着云彩慢慢的降落，夕阳时分，似乎一切都即将消逝，又似乎一切都要被掩盖。

不过，世界终于变的安静了一点点，那些要命的声音和惨叫终于没找上来，那些声音…..

“妈妈，我再也不敢了，你放过她吧！” 一个男孩在向一个中年女人哀求，一个小女孩正在哭泣

“她很有天赋，可惜….” 一个穿着奇怪服饰的老人向中年女人说着什么

“快跑！快跑！快跑，莉迪亚！”人们的惨叫声，房屋倒塌的声音，小孩的哭泣声，黑压压的人群，他们要来抓我了，他们要来抓我了..

“莉迪亚？莉迪亚？你怎么了？” 一阵天旋地转之后，她终于又回来了，像她这种人居然会有人关心，上帝啊！这世界到底是怎么了？  
不过，幸运的是，我明天就能离开这个世界了，真的很感激那些大人们能让我睡个好觉，只可惜这些孩子们了，这个世界真的适合我们待吗？赫尔加姐姐和那个救过我们的红头发的大哥哥自然是非常好的，但是…那些惨叫，不知什么时候开始的失眠和记忆断片，还有，已经跟了她几天的那个很奇怪的叔叔。她知道，那个叔叔的目标是她，她已经躲了好几天了，为了躲那个怪叔叔，今天连赫尔加姐姐的点心铺都没去，只可惜这些孩子了.... 

突然，莉迪亚浑身都在发抖，每一个细胞都充满着恐惧，“他…他怎么会找到这里？一定是来找我的？不行…我要逃出去！” 她看见那个穿着黑袍子的怪叔叔又找到她了，那个叔叔似乎看见了她，必须走了...

“莉迪亚？你到底要干嘛？莉迪亚？啊！” 那扇铁门竟然被打开了，孩子们十分惊讶，但也很高兴，便跟随着莉迪亚走了。

快点跑，快跑，千万别追上，千万别追上！对于其他孩子来说，这是监狱的守卫，对于莉迪亚来说则另当别论了，但是很不幸的是，那个人还是追上了他们！就在他们跑过监狱的第二个拐角，前往主路的时候，他出现了。莉迪亚不得不承认，她真的很害怕这个人，不仅仅是因为他跟踪了她几天，更重要的原因是她根本不知道这个人的目的是什么？还有他浑身上下散发着一种很奇怪的气场，让本就身心俱疲的女孩更加恐惧了。也许是太过恐惧和疲惫，在守卫终于追上来的时候，时间才开始缓缓流逝。有一些守卫看见眼前这个人，急急忙忙地冲了上去，谁知道冲到一半的时候就停了下来，七歪八扭的倒在莉迪亚面前，而那个在黑暗角落如蜷伏的蛇一般的男子也一点一点的朝着他的猎物走过去，不发一言，手上还拿着一个吊坠盒，一条盘成S形的蛇在顶端，她感觉这条蛇在死死的盯着她，要把她整个人都吸进去的那种。

那个手持吊坠盒的男子碰触到女孩的一瞬间，一团黑雾将女孩包围，紧紧的包裹着，那黑雾在监狱中横冲直撞，惨叫声，哭泣声不绝于耳。如果有人能在这种情况下能够保持稳定，那他们就能听见女孩悲伤和呼叫声。对不起，我还是让大家失望了，难道我们就注定这种结局吗？赫尔加姐姐，还有大家真心对不起，我真的太累了。莉迪亚的意识慢慢消散，那团黑雾即将完全吞噬了她，在她的意识消失之前，似乎有一股力量将她紧紧缠住，不让她的意识消散，之后她就听见有伙伴的惊呼声，他们离开了那个监狱，以十分诡异的方式

“现在，你可以告诉我你的目的是什么吗？” 莉迪亚醒过来之后，她发现自己倒在一片森林里，自己的朋友也在，当然那个神秘的叔叔也在这里。

那个神秘的叔叔一言不发，只是朝莉迪亚的方向走了过来，左手还拿着吊坠盒，右手则是缓缓拿出了魔仗，指向了莉迪亚。

莉迪亚拔腿就跑，不管这个人是谁，先跑了再说，而且这个叔叔的实力简直高的可怕，从来没有一个人能将那东西压制下来。

突然，莉迪亚停下了脚步，她注意到。似乎有越来越多的人往这边打望，就像乌鸦一样，黑压压的一群，让人喘不过气来，奇怪的是，他们看不到她，也许是那位叔叔的杰作吧！但是她必须跑，快点跑。

在女孩快步跑向黑雾时，身后的那个人并没有停止他的脚步，他确实很需要眼前这个女孩，这个女孩死了的话就没有价值了，把小孩子故意害死这种事他还是做不出来，但是眼前这种女孩要自杀的话，他也没有办法。况且，他也留了一条路，希望她能够赶上。

“你不能这样做？母亲，你真的不能？“ 那个男孩又出现了，这次变的更加的清晰.

”如果你非要这样做的话，那让我做！让我做好不好？”

“快跑！”

也许就这样结束反而是件好事，真的太累了，终于可以解脱了。在最后被黑雾吞噬的那一瞬间，莉迪亚感觉到无比的轻松，好似又回到了那无忧无虑的是时光…


End file.
